Fire LEO-04 Rynex
Fire LEO-04 "Rynex" (also known as Vasteel Original) 'is TK's ship from ''Thunder Force IV as the newest model in the Fire LEO series developed by the Galaxy Federation by the humans of Earth, and was the basis of the technological advancements of humanity known as "Vasteel Technology", including the creation of the RVR series in Thunder Force V. Rynex can be considered the series' flagship model and mascot, as the starfighter has appeared in a majority of the games (Thunder Force IV-''VI''), all of which it played a significant role in. Designs and Weapons When Rynex was launched, it featured a CLAW control system similar to the one used by the Styx, with similar CLAWs that powered up the Rynex weapons: Twin Shot, Back Shot, Snake, Free Way and Hunter. The basic weapons could be upgraded to Blade and Rail Gun. Like most of its predecessors, Rynex can obtain shielding technology that can allow it to absorb three hits before being disabled. During the pursuit of Volbados (Stage 5), three Styx fighters delivered the new CLAW system for Rynex, along with the new CLAW units: the Thunder CLAWs, which were equipped with the super weapon "Thunder Sword", a powerful short-range energy beam charged with the power of the Thunder CLAWs. This new equipment completed Rynex's power as a formidable starfighter. With its power at maximum, it headed to the Vios Fortress for destroy the remaining ORN forces once and for all, resulting in the destruction of the Fortress and victory for the Galaxy Federation. The destruction of the Vios Fortress resulted in a chain reaction that caused a massive explosion that reached the Rynex and forcing the pilots to eject from the ship, leaving Rynex to face its destruction. The explosion damaged the ship, leaving a ruined wreck floating hopelessly in space without a destination. Thunder Force V The explosion of the Vios fortress forced Rynex pilots to eject from their ship due to a massive explosion caused by the destruction of the fortress, the explosion damaged Rynex, but it didn't destroy it, leaving it drifting in space (its not mentioned how long was wandering through space), until it reached the Solar System, where in the year 2106 A.D., the Space Probe "Sekika 3", a probe sent to study the comets in the Oort cloud, discovered the alien starfighter, confirming one thing for the humans on Earth: They're not alone in the universe. In the year 2108, Sekika returned to the Earth with the Rynex, which was named the "Vastian's Steel" (Vasteel) by mankind, and established an orbit on the Lunar base of the World United Government. The world's best and brightest scientists analyze the alien object with every tool at their disposal, and quickly determine the dazzling find to be a starcraft with technology so advanced that, in the words of one stunned researcher, "it's difficult to tell where the science ends and the magic begins." Since the humans were unable to learn about the ship, they built a gigantic island in the South Pacific Ocean called "Babel", along with the Artificial Intelligence known as the Guardian, to delve into the mysteries of Rynex, and they succeeded. The Guardian not only proved it was capable of deciphering the Vasteel's complex systems through reverse engineering, but also in implementing and advancing the technology which had made the Rynex so formidable as a starfighter. From that point on, every major discovery of that era was attributed to Vasteel and the many wonders that the ship contained were known as "Vasteel Technology". But in 2150, the Guardian went rogue while reading the memory database from Rynex, starting the First and Second Annihilations, in a desperate struggle of survival, the United Earth Government scrapped all its remaining resources for create a combat team consisting of seven RVR-01 Gauntlet fighters, forming the Combat Unit #222, known as Thunder Force 222. Rynex (renamed to Vasteel Original) appears as the 5th boss in Thunder Force V, once the Sword Fleet was destroyed by Judgement Sword, the Rynex engages in combat with the RVR-02B "Brigandine" using it's normal weapons, but it is overpowered by the RVR's Over Weapons and retreats, just for return with a large piece of equipment known as "Extra Weapon Bay", Vasteel's own version of the Brigandine, but unlike the RVR's, Rynex have three different Extra Weapon Bays for fight Vambrace and Brigandine. But even with those weapons, Rynex was destroyed once and for all by Vambrace. This boss is retaken along with F. Blacker as "Vasteel Blacker" (a black version of GX-5) from Systarian Navy 2 ''' ALERT! The enemy is dead ahead/approaching fast! Area Guard Name: Vasteel Original That was when it all began. Code: ES_SP048_SS Weak points: Body, Extra Weapon Bay Weapon: Unconfirmed reports have claimed its offensive capabilities are greater than the RVR-01 Gauntlet. Comment: The original Vasteel has been completely restored and augmented with several additional weapons. Rynex-R Meanwhile, the Galaxy Federation managed to to take advantage of the original Rynex's design and successfully mass-produced the craft in large quantities. This mass production model was called Fire LEO-04C "Rynex-R". The ship needs specific amount of skill to pilot it (a parallellism to why the Earth Side Circulate-Death pilots are the only ones able to pilot the RVR-01). The weaponry was also improved, as the Thunder Sword add-on is now implemented from the start, though it is inferior to the destructive power employed by the original. However the ship makes up for this by strengthening diversion of each armaments. One of these particular crafts (the one controlled by the player) is said to have been produced using the parts from the original Rynex. Weapons * Twin Shot * Back Shot * Hunter Thunder Force IV * Blade * Railgun * Snake * Freeway Rynex-R * Twin Shot * Back Shot * Blade * Hexagonal Free Range * Hunter Over Weapons * Thunder Sword (Twin Shot) * Rail Blaster (Back Shot; taken from Nemesis-R) * Mega Flash (Blade; taken from Exceliza) * Five Wave (Free Range; also taken from Exceliza) * Mega Hunter (Hunter) Category:Fire LEO Category:Systarian Navy Category:Fighters Category:Galaxy Federation Category:Bosses